Diario de operaciones del ESCUADRON 707
by commandantealeksandre
Summary: la guerra civil galactica se prolongaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y el imperio en una medida desesperada crea un arma secreta conformada por soldados de elite, esta es una compilación de sus operaciones narrada por sus propios integrantes


Soldados de honor (escuadrón 707)

INTRODUCCION

La guerra se prolongaba cada vez más a medida que pasaban los años, durante ese tiempo y en su pleno auge, las fuerzas del imperio galáctico eran derrotadas en cada escaramuza que se enfrentaban en los sistemas que se alzaron en contra. Ante la situación, los altos mandos decidieron en una medida desesperada buscar un grupo de soldados selectos para formar un escuadrón de elite al servicio del Imperio.

Durante una ardua búsqueda, el alto mando imperial logro dar con sus siete miembros que conformaría la unidad de combate:

(TK-428) "Stukov" comandante Stormtrooper / veterano de la legion 501

(BK-139) "Brooks" capitán explorador Biker francotirador / 12avo batallón de exploradores

(TK-205) "Hooves" teniente stormtrooper / batallón de zapadores n°13

(SK-122) "Hudson" sargento sandtrooper / medico 24 división de exploradores Tatooine

(EK-150) "Miles" cabo EVOtrooper / comunicaciones batallón 47 Felucia

(JK-362) "Pyle" cabo jumptrooper / ingeniero escuadrón espacial n° 512

(BK-413) "Hunter" sargento 1° explorador Biker fusilero / 14avo batallón de exploradores

 **Diario de operaciones del escuadron 707**

Transmisión #20031

(BK-139) "Brooks"

Sistema Lothal / sector Lothal

Quince días habían pasado desde que llegamos a este planeta, los efectos de la guerra se hacían claros en cada poblado donde nos enviaban a cazar rebeldes, las calles estaban repletas de basura y escombros, los tanques no podían movilizarse en esos espacios y enviaban a las fuerzas terrestres a inspeccionar actividades rebeldes en las diferentes zonas y rara vez a las naves de asalto que nos informaban desde arriba los movimientos del enemigo.

Durante diez días habíamos revisado y limpiado cerca de veinte ciudades diferentes de Lothal pero al onceavo día llegamos a una ciudad que antes era un cuartel del imperio donde llegaban los suministros y reparaban los cazas TIE, en esa ciudad nos quedamos estancados y como centro de operaciones teníamos un contenedor sin techo donde nos habíamos acomodado para pasar las noches refugiados hasta que el alto mando ordenara nuestra retirada o que inteligencia confirmara la limpieza de rebeldes en el planeta. Cinco días nos quedamos y nos turnábamos para patrullar la zona, el comandante Stukov era el que ordenaba quienes debían de ir a patrullar.

Ese día yo, Miles, Hudson y Stukov nos quedamos en el contenedor esperando el regreso de los demás que habían partido dos días antes a revisar algunas granjas a las afueras de la ciudad, y entonces sonó la radio de Miles, y él lo pasó al comandante, lo único que escuchábamos era a Stukov decir "si señor" "entendido señor" y cuando cortó la comunicación, tomó su fusil E-11 y mi viejo DC-15s, me lo entregó y dijo "¡se acabó el descanso muchachos!" "¡Miles contacte a los demás! ¡Dígales que nos encontraremos en la plaza ahora!" "¡Hudson prepare todo su equipo médico, tiene pacientes a la espera!", entonces abrió la puerta del contenedor y empezamos a avanzar a través de las zanjas y trincheras, entre lo que caminábamos le pregunte "¿algún tiroteo comandante?" el me respondió "quizá pase cuando lleguemos Brooks, tenemos un mynock caído y donde cayó de seguro se convertirá en territorio hostil" llamábamos mynock a las naves porta tropas clase IDT, y durante nuestras operaciones en Lothal esas naves eran esenciales para inteligencia y era nuestra misión rescatar a los pilotos y asegurar la nave.

Habíamos cruzado seis calles, en dirección al punto de reunión, hasta que escuchamos por nuestros intercomunicadores "sarlacc aquí nexu, tangos rebeldes a sus doce vamos a entrar" delante de nosotros había un batallón de rebeldes que avanzaban hacia el norte y tan pronto como los vimos empezaron a dispararles a su izquierda acabando con todo el batallón, de la trinchera salieron Hunter, Pyle y Hooves aun con los fusiles humeando por el tiroteo. Una vez ya reunidos el escuadrón, empezamos a avanzar hacia el lugar del accidente, a medida que nos acercábamos podíamos oler el humo y los cables quemados e incluso escuchar a los rebeldes que por fin salían de sus escondites, Stukov ordenó que no abriésemos fuego y pusiéramos el seguro a las armas hasta haber llegado a la nave, pero luego de haber atravesado como diez calles llegamos a lo que parecía ser un bunker, allí recién quitamos el seguro de los rifles y entramos, Pyle uso su jetpack JT-12 y entró primero por una de las ventanas del bunker, y el resto por la entrada principal. Cruzamos los corredores del bunker y llegamos a un patio trasero que era donde había caído el IDT, por fortuna no llevaba tropas, o era lo que vimos, solo estaban los dos pilotos seminconscientes, empezábamos a decirles "tranquilos muchachos ya venimos por ustedes" Hudson y Pyle se encargaron del rescate de los pilotos y el aseguramiento de la nave, Miles comunicaba a inteligencia para que enviara un transporte tan pronto como sea posible a nuestra posición actual, Hooves colocaba explosivos en vigas, muros y las columnas del bunker para derribarlas y obstaculizar el avance, mientras que los demás empezábamos a tomar posiciones para enfrentarnos al enemigo.

Entonces empezaron los disparos que rozaban cerca de nuestras cabezas, era un intercambio intenso de fuego, los láseres silbando o impactando contra el concreto o el metal de la nave, unos momentos después, el comandante me llamó y señaló a los techos de los edificios cercanos "Brooks, francotiradores en las azoteas, sube con Hunter y eliminalos, quédense allí hasta que ordene el retroceso" y entonces fui con Hunter a la segunda planta del bunker y empezamos a disparar primero a los francotiradores que tenían como blanco a Hudson y a los pilotos, pudimos eliminarlos y empezamos a dispararles a los soldados en tierra, pero pronto empezaron a lanzar cortinas de humo y a incrementar su número de efectivos, el comandante ordenó el retroceso, bajamos y nos unimos a los demás cerca del mynock, Hudson había terminado de atender a los heridos, tomó su RT-97C y se atrincheró en medio para cubrir mejor, empezaron a acercarse los rebeldes y el fuego continuó hasta que Hooves detonó las cargas derribando el bunker aplastando a la oleada rebelde que se lanzaba encima de nosotros, pero el fuego siguió por unos quince minutos, hasta que por nuestra retaguardia sentimos el sonido de turbinas y los disparos de una arma más pesada, al fin había llegado nuestro IDT que nos sacaría del sector, por la radio de Miles escuchamos "sarlacc aquí mynock 64 listos para extracción" el transporte descendió al ras del suelo y los primero que hicimos fue subir a los pilotos heridos, luego nosotros de uno a uno cubriéndonos con el fuego de nuestras armas, incluso los pilotos del IDT tomaron sus E-11 y disparaban desde la cabina, el punto de la caída se había llenado de todo un ejército de rebeldes que no dejaba de salir desde el polvo y las cortinas de humo, escuchamos a Stukov decir "los tenemos ahora, ¡piloto lance cargas a la nave!" y después lo único que se escucho fue solo el sonido de explosiones. Había acabado la misión el comandante había ordenado al piloto que nos llevara de regreso a nuestro cuartel improvisado en el contenedor, pero no pasó lo inesperado que recibiéramos un mensaje de nuestro jefe de operaciones Grand Moff Tarkin "muy buen trabajo escuadrón, con su última maniobra han logrado un gran avance, inteligencia nos informa la retirada rebelde de Lothal dejen la cacería en manos de los TIE, regresen al destructor y tomen un descanso, comandante Stukov lo espero en mi despacho, cambio y fuera"

FIN DE LA TRANSMICIÓN


End file.
